National Cancer Institute (NCI) agrees to provide partial funding support for the vital statistics activities of the National Center for Health Statistics (NCHS) and /or for the procurement of State death records for use by the NCHS National Death Index (NDI). These death records are obtained by NCHS via contracts with the State vital statistics offices. In exchange for this funding support from NCI, NCHS agrees to assist NCI by performing searches of the NDI file. For each NDI search performed, NCI may decide whether they only want a routine NDI search (to receive the state and date of death and death certificate number for each possible match) or the NDI PLUS service (to also receive the coded causes of death). The number of file searches performed and the number of records searched will be limited by the comparable cost of NDI and NDI PLUS searches to other NDI users based on the NDI fee schedule in effect at the time the searches are performed.